


sticky situation

by aeonpathy



Series: put the sun in my hands [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Lots of Kissies, M/M, a day in a life as spiderman, mark lee and his spidey senses, spiderman!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonpathy/pseuds/aeonpathy
Summary: mark groans. he forgot to bring the flowers with him. blame renjun, honestly (or blame the way his heart always wants donghyuck.)





	sticky situation

**Author's Note:**

> i've been meaning to write this for ages now

 

 

mark's mindlessly scrolling through his phone before he collides into someone, and he panics, wrapping a firm arm around the person's waist and catching their book all at the same time.

 

"i'm so sorry, i wasn't paying atten—"

 

"babe," the voice cuts, teasing. mark sighs. he rests the textbook on his forearm and hip before straightening the boy in his other arm into a standing position.

 

when he looks up, donghyuck's grinning cutely at him, eyes shining and lips curling up. mark's heart pathetically speeds up at the sight.

 

"i'm still sorry," he mumbles, interlocking his pinky with donghyuck's, tugging the other along with him.

 

"it's okay, you still caught me," donghyuck says, "because of you and your damn spidey senses, lee. i swear, even if you weren't a superhero, your reflexes would still scare me."

 

mark laughs, playfully poking his boyfriend's side. leave it to donghyuck to somehow make fun of him for being some spider freak who risks his life everyday to make the city a safer place. it brings him back to memories of donghyuck tending to his wounds, cradling his head when things didn't go the way mark intended, and kissing him softly when mark does save the day.

 

it's nice coming home to open arms. at the end of the day, mark finds solace with donghyuck.

 

"but you like me and my reflexes," he jokes, nonchalantly, as he stands in front of the younger. "i'm glad you trust me."

 

donghyuck shrugs. "i've known you since freshman year of high school. i'd trust you a hundred times over."

 

mark smolders and burns with pride. donghyuck's trust is so...it does things that mark sometimes finds unfathomable, nebulous in a way that leaves him breathless.

 

"how were classes," mark splutters, trying to will away his blush. he returns to donghyuck's side. his hands are heating up so he's glad only their pinkies are interlocking, something that donghyuck sometimes enjoys more than holding hands.

 

the younger swings their hands.

 

"you know, the usual. i feel fried as fuck. can we go eat?"

 

he laughs at his boyfriend's blunt answer.

 

"alright, i guess we can...what were ya thinking?"

 

when mark turns to look at him, he's staring unabashedly; in fact, he's staring so fucking hard at mark that he gets antsy. habitually, he pushes the younger's shoulder (he's careful not to shove too harshly) and snaps his neck to look at the ground.

 

there's an amused snicker beside him.

 

"well," donghyuck says, "surprise me. it's been a while since we've gone out on dates."

 

the words tear at him. they've been busy with classes, schedules colliding, and when they do manage to find time, mark gets a text from renjun that there's trouble in the city, leaving donghyuck at home alone, curled up in the sheets.

 

mark's constantly torn between essays, donghyuck, and as most people call his little superhero persona, spiderman.

 

it's the price he pays, mark supposes.

 

muscle memory drags his feet and the slightly shorter male to his favorite place for a greasy, fulfilling meal. chopped cheese sandwiches remind mark of his childhood, and donghyuck seems to like it whenever mark's down in the dumps, so it's a win-win.

 

he grabs the paper bag a few minutes later and heads out, donghyuck snuggled up to his side as they munch on their sandwiches.

 

mark garbles out a, "hey, is the fridge stocked? i'm pretty sure ten used all of our shit when he came over with jaehyun to make hot pot. which, by the way, i was not expecting that day to turn into party, so tell me why jeno—"

 

his phone rings, and it's renjun's ringtone. mark blinks at donghyuck, frozen in place, neither of them uttering a single word.

 

until donghyuck does.

 

"give me your wallet," he demands, splaying an open palm in front of mark. the latter stares back incredulously, eyebrow raised and face adorned with disbelief.

 

"what," mark deadpans, still staring at the open palm. "for what?"

 

donghyuck moans in annoyance. "do you want a stocked fridge and home cooked meal or not? lee, you better make up your mind before renjun has your head, and you _know_ i can't save you from his wrath."

 

in an instant, he's shoving his sandwich back into the paper bag, slipping his wallet in donghyuck's back pocket, and pulling the boy into the nearest alleyway. thankfully, it's an empty one with a lot of nooks and crannies to hide in. mark shrugs off his backpack with practiced ease, attempting to pull out his suit. his boyfriend snatches the paper bag occupying his other hand.

 

"you should probably call renjun back, ya know," donghyuck chides softly, shaking his head. mark only shrugs, shimmying into his suit.

 

he's about to slip his head into the mask when donghyuck pulls him in for a quick kiss—mark can taste the mint lip balm—and loses himself in the moment, hands flying to cup at his nape, hands finding home around donghyuck's waist, and tugs him closer, like mark's trying to anchor him there.

 

but the devil's calling him again, now probably wanting his soul, and donghyuck pulls back. his lips are slick with saliva and mark's mind temporarily goes blank.

 

"babe, the phone," donghyuck claps, and mark's scrambling to slide to accept, hastily bringing the phone to his ear.

 

 _"mark lee, you are so fucking dead once i see you,"_ renjun growls. mark pouts at donghyuck, who's hiding a giggle in his sleeve. it makes him pout harder.

 

he's quick to apologize. "renjun, i'm sorry, i was eating, well, yes, i know, mhm, yes, i understand, you want to kill me for slacking on the job, got it, just tell me where it is," he groans, rubbing at his temple. the younger flashes him a sympathetic smile, mollifying his nerves slightly.

 

the other hangs up to text him details. donghyuck simply calls out, "see you later, spidey. be safe, come back home in one piece. can't have ten stressing over your wounds, yunno."

 

mark rolls his eyes but blows a kiss to him anyways, finally yanking his mask over his head. his boyfriend waves at him before speeding out of the alley, mark's backpack on, hands tied-up with their sandwich bag and his textbook.

 

he checks the location renjun sent him.

 

and off he goes, hand stretched out, webs shooting to the wall, force propelling him skybound.

 

☣

 

the city is always bustling, which makes it hard to travel around sometimes, in fear that people would look up and scream once they saw him swinging around.

 

mark always chooses the back roads, alleyways, and the occasional skyscraper if the weather isn't terrible. and it's one of those not-so terrible days, making the skyline a tad bit more bearable to look at. 

 

he's on his way to an alleyway, where a supposed bully ran off to. according to renjun, the suspect's hiding there with his 'gang'. alleyways are always the place for clandestine ordeals.

 

mark's dealt with shit like this before, but his nerves still buzz. he calms himself; fear lashes out at him and him only, and will not hesitate to be the reason for his downfall. 

 

the web that blasts out of his hand latches onto the edge of a building that overlooks the alley. he swings, momentum sending him flying onto the rooftop, curling to brace his landing. his roll wasn't loud and it didn't hurt, so mark's feeling positive so far.

 

peeking over the ledge, he's able to notice the salient glow of a phone and the low murmurs of a conversation, despite the fact that there's a semi-busy street next to them.

 

mark can faintly hear a  _"so, we'll stash the money at my place. if he snitches, we'll drag him here."_

 

there's three of them. the group is making their way out of the alley, and mark knows that he can't let them escape.

 

he jumps.

 

his suit absorbs most of the impact of the large fall. bless yangyang and his megamind, honestly, or else mark would've broken both of his legs. 

 

"hey, drop the bag," mark calls out, and the three boys turn to him, eyes widening.

 

"look who decided to show up," the tallest of the bunch jeers, sticking his tongue out. "what'cha gonna do? web me?"

 

 _well, yeah,_ mark thinks. he smirks before launching a web at the first guy who talked, who dodges with a yelp. the other two run on both sides, making mark sigh. of course he's gonna get teamed up on.

 

the first asshole swings a right hook so mark ducks, swinging his leg out, tripping the guy. it seems they're both used to fighting, because he's already back onto his feet. the one on his left has something shiny in his hand, the telltale glint of a blade and mark's adrenaline courses through him.

 

a web shoots out at the wrist with the knife, and mark shoots another one (dj khaled's voice rings in the back of his head) that sends the boy flying to the wall, secured. he blasts a few more webs in that direction just for reassurance that he won't be stabbed on the job.

 

mark's so focused on the knife that he doesn't notice the fist aimed at his jaw until it actually collides. his world spins for a moment, pain abrupt. mark's going to have a fucking  _bruise_ on his face and once donghyuck sees it, he might scream.

 

he backs up, narrowly avoiding another right hook thrown his way. 

 

 _so the guy_   _favors his right hand,_ his brain supplies helpfully.  _do something about it, idiot._

 

the next time the dude punches, mark sidesteps him, then jabs at his jaw. maybe mark's a little petty.

 

(un)fortunately, it knocks the guy out cold. mark groans and webs one of the hands to the ground, in case the dude decides to wake up.

 

then he remembers that there was a third guy. mark stares at the end of the alleyway, tall boy looking at the ground in horror. even though he has his mask on, he struggles in trying not to roll his eyes.

 

as complacent as that guy had been, he's zooming out of the alleyway and into the open, crossing the street.

 

shit. mark can't just casually run after him like that.

 

he's swinging back onto the rooftop, hawk eyes scanning for a tall teen with a duffel bag annnd bingo! he's glancing around, heading into a shop. mark jumps up and connects a web to the shop's roof, swooping over the street and successfully from prying eyes.

 

mark makes sure not an eye is watching the front of the shop, and takes his chance, crawling down the wall as fast as he can. as soon as he's about three feet off the ground he drops and sprints inside the flower shop—

 

wait.

 

it's a flower shop. and a really  _really really_ familiar one.

 

"welcome in—wait, m—spiderman?" a confused voice exclaims. there's two other customers in the store gaping at him, spiderman, in broad daylight.

 

"sorry guys, come back later!" jaemin smiles, ingratiating voice flowery. he shoos the other people out and promptly bolts the front door locked, yanking his curtains closed.

 

"what the hell mark," jaemin hisses, and mark holds his hands up in surrender. "why are you here in your suit? do you know how dangerous that is? you know renjun is gonna have at you. jeno and i can only do so much."

 

"well tell your boyfriend to stop trying to kill me everytime i see him," mark grumbles, crossing his arms. "by the way, one of the suspects ran in here. tall, grey hoodie, duffel bag? 'ya know where he went?"

 

jaemin snaps his fingers. "ah. he's hiding in the bathroom. try not to break anything, please."

 

mark hums. "actually...you don't mind if i make a bouquet right now, do you? i've been meaning to get some flowers for hyuck to put in the vase that sits on our balcony table, but i never had the time. promise me that your back door is locked."

 

the younger chuckles, trying not to be so loud as to alert the guy hiding in his bathroom. "oh mark, sure i can. what were you thinking?"

 

"well, let me call jaehyun that i got some people in the alley ready to be taken away."

 

he watches as jaemin brings out a variety of tissue papers to wrap the flowers in. jaehyun's voice filters through the phone, and mark explains the situation in the low voice. jaehyun confirms with him and hangs up, leaving mark back to the next business to deal with.

 

"can i just web your bathroom door?"

 

"you better clean it up after."

 

"alright."

 

mark walks up the stairs to the other area of the shop, where jeno's tattoo area is. a flower and tattoo joint shop was weird (mark, donghyuck, and yangyang couldn't imagine it at the time) but it works, especially since jeno's a sought out tattoo artist (renjun draws nearly every design) and jaemin's constantly catering flowers for hundreds of events. the three of them always make it work, as they should. it's a miracle they're all still together after these few long years.

 

speaking of tattoos, mark itches to trace the black ink of snake and flower tattoos on his bicep, or even the dragon claw holding the sun over his heart, but he'll leave that to donghyuck's doing.

 

he reaches the bathroom doors and covers both entrances in spiderwebs, making it impossible to get out without getting stuck in the process.

 

satisfied and proud of his work, mark tugs the mask off his head and happily clambers back down the stairs, dragging a stool to jaemin's work table.

 

"so," jaemin begins, "tell me what you want."

 

"uh, i wanted a bouquet because he's been stressing with finals lately," mark confesses, thrumming his fingers across the sturdy wood table. "by the way, where'd you get this wood slab at? it makes such a nice table."

 

jaemin lets out a moan. "right? we went to go tree hunting and they just had these big oak slabs lying around so injunnie asked if we could take one home, and then jeno sanded and polished it. i think it's a great touch for the shop."

 

mark nods in agreement. 

 

the creak of the bathroom door opening echos throughout the shop and a yell full of curses is heard, but jaemin and mark ignore it for sake of putting the flowers together.

 

"flowers have specific meanings right? well, i wanted a yellow bouquet. yunno, since we always call hyuck the sun. what do you think will work?" mark asks, lightly rubbing at the sensitive skin on his jaw.

 

jaemin takes one look at his face and smacks his forehead.

 

"oh, donghyuck's gonna _flip_ since it's dark on your face."

 

☣

 

there's an ice pack smushed against his jaw a few minutes later. 

 

"yellow bouquet? let's see...there's a lot of meanings," jaemin mentions, twirling twine around his index finger.

 

"yellow roses won't work, since they're mainly a platonic flower. sunflowers are an obvious choice but it also means haughty...but just tell him the main meaning is dedication and adoration. if i pair that with white statice flowers, they represent sympathy and success. ranunculus flowers symbolize radiant charm and attractiveness. sound good?"

 

mark snorts. "he's your best friend, min, i'm sure you know if he'll like it or not," he remarks, applying more pressure to his jaw.

 

"and he's your boyfriend," jaemin retorts back. "i'll start on the bouquet, then. aren't you gonna get duffel bag boy arrested?"

 

"i forgot about him," mark groans, face palming. he calls jaehyun again. the latter telling him that they just got to the alley and that he'll be in the store in a few minutes with some other policemen. 

 

the mask finds its way back onto his head and over his face the moment the front door is being unlocked, and jaemin's unbolting the door. jeno and jaehyun (who's in his police uniform) walk in, their eyes scanning the store until both pairs of eyes land on him.

 

"hey mark, you alright?" jeno sniffs, nose scrunching up. 

 

he rolls his shoulders back. "almost got stabbed, got punched real good on my jaw," he says, cracking his neck. "but i'm fine."

 

"you need to be more careful," jaehyun scolds gently, patting his head. "where's the other guy?" 

 

"in the bathroom!" jaemin declares, voice saccharine and syrupy.

 

mark gags when jeno smiles widely at his boyfriend, eyes shining.

 

"oh, by the way mark," jeno starts, turning to look at him. "donghyuck's been waiting for you, he said he finished making dinner about five minutes ago."

 

"fuck," mark blurts, rushing to the back door. "thanks jeno, jaemin! see you guys tomorrow, tell renjun i said hi!"

 

there's incomprehensible shouting behind him but he pays it no mind.

 

he unlocks the back door and squints when the sun's glow blinds his eyes. he could've changed out of his suit, he realizes, but he'd rather get home quickly. it'll take him around another five or ten minutes to get back. mark crawls up the wall, back onto the roof, jumps, shoots, and swings on his merry way back home.

 

it takes him exactly six minutes to arrive back, hoisting himself onto his balcony. the sun has set by then and he's about to walk in when he grunts in annoyance.

 

he forgot the damn flowers.

 

well, shit.

 

letting out some weird mix of a wail, yawn, and another groan, he stumbles in and shouts, "duckie! i'm home."

 

to which donghyuck walks into the living room and pops his lips. "yeah, i heard you as soon as you landed on the balcony, hotshot. what took so long?"

 

"i got caught up with something," he alludes, pulling his mask off and leaning against the sofa. "m'hungry, and i missed you. c'mere."

 

donghyuck's about to slide into his arms when he gasps. "your bruise is huge," he settles on finally, crossing his arms. "you're so lucky i'm too tired to tell you to be more careful."

 

"well? come back, i still want my hug," mark whines, jutting his bottom lip out and giving donghyuck his best puppy eyes. "please?"

 

"you big baby," donghyuck whispers, but still walks into his open arms.

 

they hug for a split second before mark's already kissing him, hands now on donghyuck's lower back and neck.

 

it's warm, he's warm, and all mark can feel is donghyuck's lips on his, warm hands finding purchase on his chest. he deepens the kiss, teeth carefully tugging at a plush lower lip and donghyuck  _opens up so beautifully_ _._

 

when donghyuck realizes his tongue's already made way into his mouth he whines and shies away, panting. mark stares at him, lips slick and cheeks rosy (he's in the same condition) donghyuck buries his head into the crook of mark's neck in embarrassment.

 

"we're supposed to be eating right now," donghyuck huffs, sitting upright on mark's lap. "you," he pokes a finger into his chest, "need to go shower, spidey. i'll go reheat your food. hurry up, i wanna watch the new john wick movie."

 

"alright alright," mark laughs, smacking a wet kiss onto his boyfriend's nose and running away when donghyuck tries to whack him. "i'll be out in 10 minutes, deal?"

 

"deal!"

 

mark slides his phone open and texts jaemin.

 

**jaemin thee stallion**

↳hey min, i'll come pick up the flowers tomorrow ,, sorry i forgot lol

⟶ yeah yeah see u tmrrw i guess, have a good night b

↳ u too

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> mark's a terrible superhero if donghyuck's with him  
> anyways i was craving markly as spidey 4 a while and i wanted an excuse to write something so here it is
> 
> (mark with tattoos yeah i know i like to make myself cry too) n e ways enjoy!! it's not beta'd yet so whoops
> 
> [edit] it has been beta'd smooches to erica <333
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/laoxaichay)


End file.
